Tornadoes of 2022 (Bengal)
This page documents notable tornadoes and tornado outbreaks worldwide in 2022. Strong and destructive tornadoes form most frequently in the United States and Canada. Tornadic events are often accompanied with other forms of severe weather, including strong thunderstorms, strong winds, and hail. There were ??? reports of tornadoes, of which ???were confirmed. January There were 53 reports of tornadoes in January, of which 38 were confirmed. January 3 Main Article 2022 Shreveport, Louisiana tornado On January 3rd, the SPC issued a Slight Risk of Severe weather for portions of eastern Texas, Southern Arkansas and Western Louisiana. Large Hhil, damaging winds, and a tornado were all possible in these areas. A Severe Thunderstorm Watch was issued for these areas. A massive, extremely long track and deadly EF5 tornado tore through Shreveport, Louisiana. Another long-track High-End EF3 killed 9 in Texarkana, Texas before crossing into Arkansas and killing another 5. In total this outbreak produced 16 tornadoes, killed 66 and caused $3.2 billion dollars in damage. The supercells formed along an area of instability and moisture, but shear was weak so only a slight risk was issued. The pattern changed suddenly and shear was favorable for Supercell Thunderstorms, causing them to form. This outbreak killed 73 people making it one of the deadliest tornado outbreaks to ever occur in January. February There were 197 reports of tornadoes in February, of which 178 were confirmed. February 11-15 Main Article: Tornado outbreak sequence of February 11-15, 2022 On February 11 the SPC issued a moderate risk of Severe weather for portions of Louisiana and Texas. Tornadoes some intense and long-lived, Large Hail and Damaging winds were all possible. A Large 10% Hatched tornado risk was issued, a smaller 15% hatched risk was issued tor the moderate risk area. The SPC issued a PDS Tornado Watch for eastern Texas and western Louisiana the ladder of which was affected by a catastrophic EF5 tornado just a month earlier that killed 51 people and caused a record $3.1 billion dollars in damage. Many tornadoes touchdown across these areas including an EF3 that hit Minden Louisiana. The next day another moderate risk was issued, this time for Western Mississippi. A large High-End EF4 struck Oxford, Mississippi killing 29 people and injuring 400. On February 13th, the SPC issued a high risk of severe weather for Southern Mississippi, and Northwestern Florida. A EF5 devastated Hattiesburg, Mississippi, killing 51 people and injuring 2,000. The next day the system stayed in place, and a moderate risk was issued for western Mississippi. A High-End EF4 struck Jackson, Mississippi, killing 20. The next day a marginal risk was issued for Virginia, as some weak tornadoes touched down. March There were 225 reports of tornadoes in March, of which 201 were confirmed. March 14th Main Article: Tornado Outbreak of March 14th, 2022 On March 14th, a major outbreak affected portions of Ohio. A large EF4 tornado devastated Columbus, Ohio. A large, EF5 tornado devastated the areas south of Columbus, killing 51. In total this outbreak killed 98 people, injured 2,102, and caused $3.3 billion in damages. It is one of the deadliest March outbreaks of all time. March 18th (England) Main Article: March 18th, 2022 Grimsby, England tornado On March 18th, a small yet deadly tornado outbreak occurred in the Northeast part of England. This included the first ever F5 tornado to occur in the UK, an extremely violent tornado, that devastated portions of Northeast Lincolnshire killing 51 people, and injuring over 100. An F3 hit the town of Ulceby killing 4, and injuring a dozen. An F2 tornado, narrowly missed downtown Lincoln, as it clipped the northern side of the town, as it injured 21 but miraculously killed nobody. Another F2 hit Barrow, before crossing the Humber and hitting the outskirts of Hull. In total this outbreak produced 5 tornadoes, killed 55, and injured over 120 people. After this outbreak. the Met Office introduced Tornado warning and watches. The next year, the Met Office announced that it was adapt the Enhanced Fujita Scale, which would replace the Fujita Scale. This made the Grimsby tornado the first and only F5 in UK history. March 23rd On March 23rd, a tornado outbreak occurred over portions of California. A warm front brought moisture from the Pacific Ocean. 12 tornadoes touched down, though the majority of them were very weak, an EF2 did hit portions of LA county, injuring 12, and causing $100 million in damages. March 29th Main Article: 2022 Foxborough-Newton, Massachusetts tornado On March 29th, Winter Storm Zenith, affected portions of the Midwest. A warm front situated just west of Albany, New York, along with mild wind shear, and moderate moisture and instability, tornadoes weren't all the favorable. The SPC issued a Slight Risk for Boston, and the surrounding areas. The main problem would be straight line winds. Category:Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Outbreaks Category:Super Outbreaks Category:Tornado Seasons Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Southeastern Outbreaks Category:Great Plains Outbreaks Category:Midwestern Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Ohio Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2022 (Bengal) Category:Outbreak Sequences Category:Oklahoma Tornadoes Category:European Tornadoes Category:United Kingdom Tornadoes Category:Tropical Cyclone Tornado Outbreak Category:BengalsFan Category:Tornadoes